A Ladie's Destiny
by x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x
Summary: A Ladie's Destiny (Revised Version) Jaden McGraw gets the chance of a lifetime to escape from her job as a barmaid and go searching the Caribbean with a certain Captain. But when people from her past return... What could happen?


**Authors Notes:**

New Edited version of this story. I want to thank all of you who reviewed my first version of this story. Your reviews made my day, and I love you all! Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own anything, except some characters, and the plot and maybe some made up words. But nothing else! Savvy?

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was kicked off his own bloody ship. For the first time ever. Sure he was disappointed, but he would get it back. He didn't even know who took it, some crew or another. But whoever they were, they were strong. They killed almost everyone. All his crew and his closest friends. It was late evening where he was standing, but he remembered that awful moment as clear as day.

* * *

_The man kicked Jack in the face, and brought his sword up to Jack's chin. "Be prepared to die, Jack Sparrow, by your own sword."_

_ "As long as I'm on my ship. And there's a Captain, before Jack, thank you." Jack replied, lifting his chin higher. Another person with a covered face stepped behind the man threatening Jack._

_ "The man is right," he said. His voice was somewhat high, but scratchy and ragged like many_ _sailors. "We shall set him into the ocean, and allow him to watch his ship sail away from him." The man with Jack's sword snickered and backed away. Jack felt his heart sink. He'd rather die than lose The Pearl...He'd only had it since he was eighteen, for ten years or so._

_ Jack was lead to the side of the ship and turned around. "Say good bye to your ship, Captain Sparrow." Jack squirmed as he looked at his dead crew and blood stains spattered all over the deck. **These men died a honourable death, in battle. As they would have wanted it.** "Cut him." The man with a covered face ordered. Two slits were carved on each side of Jack's waist, and then shoved him off the plank. Red liquid gushed over his white shirt, and he held back a gasp of pain. The other Captain, grabbed Jack's shirt, and pulled his face close._

_ "I'll see you in hell." He said, breath hot on Jack's face. He then_ _pushed his backwards and Jack fell back into the water, everything going dark._

* * *

Currently, that same Jack Sparrow was walking down a thin alleyway in the area of Port Royal. He was looking for a pub, of any size or type that would sell him a rather large and strong bottle of Rum. After 20 frustrating minutes, Jack finally came to a small tavern. It was crowded with drunken men and whores rowdily dancing and rubbing against each other. There was an eerie light cast over the room by the lanterns, and once his eyes had accustomed to the light, Jack Sparrow made his way to the bar.

"Hello there, what can I get for ye today, Sir?" Asked a young lady behind the counter. She nearly dropped a mug of beer as she saw his stomach. "My god, what happened?!" she exclaimed, her eyes falling onto his bloody shirt. Jack looked down as well. He gave a forced smile and bit his lip.

"Ah, well... Me ship got attacked... My ship.. YES! See, I'm a merchant." lied Jack. The woman looked at him as though he was insane. Jack nodded, and tried to convince her, yet she was still looking at his wounds.

"Can I have a look at that, it could get infected," she pointed out. Jack rolled his eyes.

"And what am I bloody well supposed to do, luv? Take off me shirt and let you feel me up?" he asked, pretending to lift up his shirt. She waved her hands in the air.

"No!" she exclaimed. "We have a doctor, just come to the back room and I'll see if it really needs a looking at or just a good strong drink." Jack looked at the woman. "I'm not a whore." she said angrily.

"Alright." agreed Jack, and he felt his ego sink a bit. She led him to the back as she yelled to a man to cover for her. She closed the door after he entered and turned around.

"Can I know your name?" she asked.

"Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm the captain of a merchant ship..." he assured her, easily lying through his teeth. "And yours lass?"

"Jaden McGraw. Okay, now off with the shirt." she said, looking he square in the eyes. Jack grumbled.

"Well, now that we're aquainted." Jack lifted off his shirt, and was surprised the girl didn't even stare. He looked at her expectantly, only to find her doing the same, waiting for him to get on the table. Jaden washed her hands in a basin of water, and dried them.

"Are you going to lay down already?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jack touched the wound and laid back on the table. Carefully, Jaden came to his side and looked carefully at his sides. She spoke without looking at him. "I'll need to clean it... With alcohol."

Before Jack could speak back, his waist was burning. She was poured some alcohol on it. A sensation built up inside him.... Hatred and pain. Part was relief though, he could almost feel his cuts coming clean. Dried blood was washed away with the burning liquid. Jaden dabbed off the wound, and continued her probing and looking. Ten minutes later, she was done and Jack was struggling "Mr Sparrow, I'm afraid you'll have to see the doctor. Those are two nasty cuts... How did you ever escape? Did the pirates drop you off here?" she asked. Jack told her that he blacked out, and awoke on the shores of Port Royal, with no weapons and only his clothes. Jaden sighed and nodded. "I'll go get the doctor. And don't move or touch anything, please?"

Ten minutes later, a man with dark hair and spectacles stepped in, carrying a dusty briefcase. Jack stared as the man took out a needle, thread, and more alcohol. Without warning, he held a cloth up to Jack's face and within 3 seconds, he was under.

When Jack woke up, he was groggy and his head hurt. His stomach, although weak, felt much better. His vision was blurry, but he could see the doctor cleaning off some tools and humming a pirate tune to himself.

_ "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum,  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike,  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike,  
And cookey's throat was marked belike,  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men,  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."  
_  
Jack sat himself up on his elbows with difficulty, gazing at the _fine doctor _suspiciously. "You're a pirate," he stated. The man looked up.

"As are you." The doctor relied. Jack couldn't deny it, his egotistic pirate side kicked in.

"I am, and a very good one at that." replied Jack. The man chuckled and looked at Jack for a moment.

"If you are so good, where is your ship?"

"We were attacked." Stated Jack, looking regretfully at the floor.

The doctor sighed. "I was a pirate, but now I am much too old for pilfering and such. Grew out of that about 3 years ago."

"I'm Jack."

"I know. And I'm Roberto Franzu." They shook hands politely. After that gesture they conversed for a half hour or so, not saying much about the past. Finally Jack carefully raised himself, and got off the table. "You'd best get some sleep, and don't do too much using your upper body, it could tear the stitches." advised Roberto, handing Jack a clean shirt that resembled the old one. Jack accepted it and shook hands with him once again, and made his way to the bar.

"Sparrow." came a voice from across the room. It was the McGraw girl, doing shots with some other women. "Here is a key. Second room on the right up the stairs, and it's on the house for tonight."

Jack raised his eyebrows but took the key and ascended the stairwell to his shelter tonight.

* * *

**Question For Reviewers :**

What's your favourite song at the moment?

And thats it for now! Hey, be a jolly good person and review? I'm hoping to update this story within the month, but I've been having some hard times with my computer, and it may be sooner or later.

Love,

Emily


End file.
